


Silver and Black

by FanficsbyVe



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M, First Time, Horace talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficsbyVe/pseuds/FanficsbyVe
Summary: Horace and the Fire Keeper have some fun of their own. FINISHED.





	1. A First Time For Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is one of my weirder couples. I will not apologize. XD Also, yes, Horace talks again, as per the other post-Usurp The Fire fics he's been in.

The color black was associated with many things.

Mystery. Formality. Rebellion. Night. Mourning. Death. But for Seri the Fire Keeper, the color black was associated with piousness and, in her personal experience, suffocation.

Few became a Fire Keeper out of their own volition and the handful that did consent did so to avoid a somehow worse fate. Most of her kind, however, were handpicked from the unwanted. The daughters of farmers too poor to feed them, women convicted of murder and thievery, blasphemers and witches, disgraced clerics, the shameful bastard daughters of nobles… It were these women that were shipped off to the far edges of the world, to forever tend a flame until their own life was extinguished.

Seri had never deluded herself that it was the honor people claimed it to be. Even so, she had never tried to fight her fate. An orphan from Lothric, she had been selected for the duty when she was a child and prepared by the High Priestess to be sent away upon her flowering. A cruel fate perhaps, to be blinded and banished to a far corner of the world, but one of more dignity than the otherwise certainty of the brothel or begging on the streets.

So, as soon as her predecessor died, she did her duty and led her difficult life without complaint. She maintained the Bonfire, looked after Undead and later Unkindled as they came by Firelink Shrine. She did all she was meant to do, bearing her lot with dignity and patience, waiting in the dark while feeling the Flame, until the end of her days would finally come and she’d be led into the catacombs for her eternal rest.

It was almost funny, she realized, how she felt so much more unsatisfied with that fate now that she had been released of it. 

She should’ve been dead, put down when the cycle was broken as she had no further use. The Ashen One, however, thought differently. Instead, he’d had her come to Londor, granted her eyes in place of the ones she’d been robbed of in girlhood and offered her an esteemed position at his new court. A court that had overthrown the cold, cruel role of Yuria and her ilk and had left her the head of the new Sable Church.

It had been a great change, but one she found she took to like a duck to water. While she was determined to stay away from the morbid decadence of the Sable Sisters, the new freedoms her position afforded her opened up a different world entirely. Where her life was once dreary and monotonous, she now had excitement and even now, she could take immense satisfaction from the smallest of things. 

She liked having her own quarters, where she could simply conduct herself in privacy. She enjoyed having a soft warm bed to sleep on and plenty of proper food. Yet most of all, she loved being able to go where she pleased, act from her own desires and wear whatever she was comfortable with. 

She was currently exercising that last right, attending a banquet held in honor of the Darkwraiths’ final defeat. She sat comfortably at the primary table, dressed in an elegant but form-fitting gown of silver fabric with beading of a blue so dark it seemed almost black. It was a far cry from the ancient black robes she’d once donned and she had to admit she didn’t at all mind or care for the attention she drew with it.

Black with accents of silver were the standard robes of the Sable Church, but after so long in her own suffocating dark habit, she balked at wearing it again. In time, she had gradually switched the colors, silver overtaking the black until it was banished to the mere details. She liked silver. It was sleek and ornate, graceful and elegant. She liked the way it made her look and feel and it befitted her current status far more than dowdy dark robes.

Helping herself to some wine while munching from a healthy carving of wild boar, she surveyed the room. The banquet was a modest one, a quiet celebration of the most trusted people at court, and all the usual suspects were there. The Ashen King and his Queen, Horace, Karla, Andre, Cornyx, Irina and Eygon, plus several other advisors and big names in the army and spymasters. A cozy celebration indeed, and it was clear she wasn’t the only one who felt so at ease.

The King, Grey, was feeding Anri some of the poached mutton and she leaned in close, a hand on the inside of his thigh while whispering some words likely not meant for the rest of the court to hear. Horace, for once out of his trademark armor of blackened steel and silver finishings, was next to her, blissfully working his way through the wild boar ribs as if it was his last meal on this earth. Karla, Andre and Cornyx happily gossiped over some pie with lemon cream. Eygon was on guard duty tonight, but regularly stopped by to check on his lover Irina at the table, bringing her some of her favorite foods and violently glaring at any man who dared to give her funny looks. That last one amused her to no end and she quietly entertained herself watching the scene unfold. 

It pleased her to see her fellow Fire Keeper so loved and cared for, a far cry from the shy and miserable young woman who had once been brought to the Firelink Shrine. The same could be said for Anri. While she had remained wed to Grey for political reasons after he restored her to her old self, it was clear their marriage was no longer one of convenience. Seri knew for certain that after the food was gone and the singers struck their last note, she and Grey would retreat to their private quarters and engage in some festivities of their own. 

Those thoughts made her smile, yet at the same time, they caused an unpleasant sting of envy in her chest.

As much as she loved Grey, Anri, Irina and even grumpy Eygon, she sometimes felt a bit of a void in her own life looking at them. All of them had found a wondrous companion with whom to share their table and bed. A luxury that had been denied to her all her life.

That was probably the reason why they picked most Fire Keepers young, she realized. Young girls didn’t yet know the truth about romance or physical attraction. Carnal desires were a kiss of death when it came to committing to the lonely fate of a Fire Keeper and so, when they were spoiled for choice, the priestesses would probably rather pick the ones who had never known such temptations in the first place.

At times like these, Seri realized just how much of a normal life she had missed out on. So much so that she sometimes wondered if she could catch up to all of it in her lifetime. She would have liked to know what it meant to have a carefree childhood. To To have a true, blood-related family and a place in the world that wasn’t at a cold shrine. And looking back on those lonely years, she’d love to know what it was like to feel attracted to someone for the first time, to be loved or even simply feeling a lover’s touch. The little girl in the black habit didn’t know and she wasn’t certain the woman in the silver dress would either. 

Taking another sip from her wine, she sighed. Part of her understood it was silly to think such things, especially on such a joyous occasion. After all, she had done really well for herself, despite her rough beginnings, and thankfulness went a long way.

It was at that very moment that she felt a pair of brown eyes stare at her intently. She looked up to her right and found Horace staring at her, having put down his meal to give her an inquiring look. She smiled to reassure him. 

“I am quite alright, Horace. Just lost in thoughts. Thank you for your concern.”

The captain of the guard looked her over for a moment, as if to decide for himself whether he believed her, only to then nod and continue his meal. Though not before offering her some more of the ribs and a quail, her favorite, from new plates passing through from the kitchen. She happily accepted his generosity and decided to thank him in the way to that was unique to them.

She took hold of the palm of his hand and started to spell two words on it with her fingers. T-H-A-N-K Y-O-U. 

His normally stern, even somewhat intimidating face broke out in a grin and she chuckled when he offered a response, N-O P-R-O-B-L-E-M, in the same manner. This soon branched out into a full conversation, filled with jokes, gossip and of course future activities to plan together. Even if neither of them needed to communicate this way anymore, with her eyes and his tongue restored, the manual alphabet remained a wonderful way to communicate between friends, especially if one wanted to share things without others catching on. Still, it wasn’t long before it became more tempting to switch to words and she’d rather do that in a quieter, cooler place.

“How about we find somewhere a little more private to talk? And quieter?”

Horace definitely didn’t seem to mind that. Without a response, he got up, reached over for a nearby wine bottle and started to stack assorted foods on a clear plate. He then gestured her to follow him to what she knew was a nearby patio. She smiled. Some fresh air would do her good. 

Soon, the two of them were seated on two a bench, staring up at the night sky and enjoying the cool summer breeze. She gladly took some more wine when he offered, as well as a snack from the plate. She moved to sit against him, making sure no heat was lost between them, and she noticed he seemed a little embarrassed but made no effort to move. 

“I know it’s a little late to mention it, but…you look lovely tonight.”

A blush crept to her cheeks as he said that. Even now, Horace wasn’t much of a talker and she had never seen him have a conversation about more than the essential with anyone but her, Anri or Grey. So a compliment out of his mouth meant a lot to her and she smiled.

“Thank you. I was becoming sick of the black. I have worn that for most of my life already. Might as well let go of the Fire Keeper garb as I no longer am one.”

“It becomes you. You look a lot happier in it too. That’s good. I like seeing you smile.”

She chuckled. “The same for you. You look less intimidating when you do. If any of the unattached women in the hall would see that, they might actually approach you.”

That made him laugh as well. “I don’t mind it most women keep their distance. They are fine people, but I am particular in my tastes. Considering what I do for a living.”

“I can understand that. The same for me. I’m the head of a church, after all. I cannot just take up with any man who offers a dance, so to say. As much as I enjoy engaging in those during festivities every now and then.”

He snickered, downing some wine of his own. “Well, I’d happily offer you a dance. If you can suffer the fact I have two left feet, that is.”

Aware of the truth in that statement, Seri laughed and she graciously accepted some more food and the conversation turned to other things. The victory over the Darkwraiths. The choice of food and music tonight. Harmless gossip about the other guests. Bets about where in the Keep they might find the King and Queen in a compromising position in a few hours. All topics best enjoyed among close friends, in the privacy of a cool and quiet patio.

Ever since she had brought him back using the rituals of the old Sable Church, she had become rather close with Horace. Initially, it was a matter of mutual interest. Her immense care for Grey and his concern for Anri banded them together in looking after their new monarchs. Yet as time went by, their time spent together had evolved into a genuine friendship on its own and when she was not busy managing the church with Irina or advising her king and queen, she would spent her free time in his company. 

She found the Sentinel a pleasant man to be around. He was not a person of many words, still not used to his vocal cords being intact again, but had a lovable and easygoing personality. He enjoyed good food, a good book and adored checkers and chess, a pastime he taught her as well and resulted into many fierce matches when they visited each other’s private quarters.

Going out into Londor together was equally entertaining. Due to Horace’s strength, size and his reputation for turning his enemies into skewered corpses, only fools would dare trouble her if they walked together. They would often visit the markets and festivals together when he was off duty, sampling foods and watching street performers, even if such outings gave rise to some persistent rumors.

Truth be told, Seri didn’t care much about those. Londor was not a particularly conservative culture by any standards and even the Sable Sisters were rumored to have had lovers in the past. The notion that she and Horace were involved did not hurt her station or hinder her capabilities and it didn’t matter to her at all if the people were speculating on a future wedding or if it was just a fling. Besides, rumors had a habit to stick and she didn’t feel like bothering with denying them. Especially not when she felt there was absolutely no shame in being linked to Horace.

Now that Seri had eyes again, she wasn’t going to lie that she enjoyed looking at certain things and the captain of the guard was one. While he was not exactly the handsome prince from fairytales, she quite liked his rugged, battle-scarred appearance. Every once in a while, she found herself staring as he would change clothes after training his men and it was definitely enough to make her blush. 

Of course, it also didn’t help he was quite the charmer. He was always the gentlemen to every person he met, even the ones that challenged him in combat, and had always treated her with kindness and respect. Not to mention he could be quite flirtatious as well if he wanted. Any woman who’d see past his external gruffness and his quiet disposition would find a man well worth taking as a lover…

That thought had her pause for a moment. As long as she knew Horace, she had never seen him with a lover, male or female. Instead, he spent nearly all his free time either with Anri, Grey or her and she had known him long enough to be certain that he harbored no romantic feelings for his best friend. It had her wonder. Was he simply not interested in pursuing a lover or could that mean…

Perhaps it was the wine that made her bolder, but that hunch had her lean over and whisper in her companion’s ear. “Horace? If I asked you to come to my chambers for a celebration of our own, how would you respond?”

A morsel of food about to head to the Sentinel stopped halfway and she could feel him turn his head ever so slowly. He looked her up and down, brow furrowed, almost as if he wasn’t sure he heard correctly. Seri just hoped she had gotten her point across. Even if she lacked the same ease and confidence Anri had with Grey…

“Are you jesting or not?”

The fact that it stunned him enough to actually speak loudly almost made her laugh. Still, realizing she probably lacked the seductive confidence to be more clear, she opted for a second try. She took his hand and started spelling on it as her cheeks morphed to a fiery red.

C-O-M-E T-O B-E-D W-I-T-H M-E?

This time, she could see his eyebrows raise. He looked her over, once then twice, the gears in his brain clearly turning. He then took her hand and jotted down his response with his fingers.

A-R-E Y-O-U S-U-R-E?

By now, she was as red as the crab served at the hall. The fact that he didn’t outright refuse hinted that perhaps, his flirting all this time had been more than friendly teasing on his part. Perhaps he thought her equally attractive. If so, then what was stopping her from actually enjoying herself? To take a lover, even if only for a night, much less someone she loved and trusted? She smiled at that thought and it was with a little more confidence that she spelled out her answer.

Y-E-S.

In a fraction of a second, Seri swore she could see Horace perk up. Immediately, he stood up from the chair, picking up the wine and plate, before motioning her to lead the way. Realizing he was fully on board with the idea, she happily obliged, though she couldn’t help but feel a deep sense of nervousness as well.

Truth be told, she knew very little about intercourse beside the bare bones and that it felt fantastic if done well. That notion alone had made her curious to experience it, but now she was actually reaching that point of her life, she wondered just how it would be. She supposed she would soon found out.

It didn’t take long for them to reach her chambers. She was sure to lock the door behind them, ensuring they’d have utmost privacy. Barely had she turned the key and fastened the bolts, however, or she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her, turning her around and pulling her against a chest.

Startled, she jerked back on instinct, only to see Horace coking his head in confusion and disappointment. It took a few seconds for her to realize that he had leaned in to kiss her. That took her aback. She hadn’t expected him to actually try and be affectionate with her. 

Still, judging from the butterflies in her stomach, she found she quite liked the idea. She had never been kissed before and she did genuinely care about this man. If it was his intention of making this memorable and intimate, she certainly wasn’t going to complain.

She gave him a reassuring smile, before making her intentions known by standing on her toes and pecking him on the lips. His response was immediate and she chuckled a little as she kissed her passionately. She didn’t resist as he parted her lips and slipped in his tongue, exploring her mouth and causing a strange warmth to settle in her stomach. She responded, clumsily but eagerly, following his lead as her body started to relax.

Strangely enough, that didn’t go away when she could feel his hands starting to slide down her frame. She was surprised how gentle they were despite their size and roughness, but she decided she liked the feeling of them. Especially when they caressed her through the soft fabric of the cloth and, after a while, underneath it.

She let out a soft sigh at how pleasantly warm his fingers felt against her skin. How much strength there was in them yet how completely comfortable she felt with him touching her. She focused on every single one of them, as they languidly slid over her bare back, tracing every inch, only to slide to her waist and then moving even lower.

Seri squeaked in the kiss when she felt him hesitantly cup her buttocks, causing him to pull back immediately. She pulled back with a little laugh, however, instead bringing his hands back to their previous location and allowing herself to get used to the feeling. It was quite pleasant and she found she didn’t mind it at all when he gave that area an experimental squeeze. She leaned her forehead against his, smiling.

“Maybe you should get rid of this first?”

Horace’s eyes lit up with eagerness and she could feel how he pulled her even closer. For a second, she expected him to start tugging at her dress, but much to her surprise, she could feel how his arms looped around her and started to work on the laces at the back of the garment. She blushed as she felt how he carefully untied them, loosening them one by one until the dress started to come slip a little.

Soon she felt his lips against her now bared shoulders, lavishing attention on the newly exposed skin. She nuzzled him in response, realizing she was becoming quite fond of his immense closeness, her own hands sliding up his shoulders to feel the hard muscles underneath. Hardly was she reveling in this, however, or she could feel how he slid his hands underneath her neckline, cupping her breasts briefly before gently tugging at the dress to make it fall to the ground.

A rush of cold air hit her, despite the fact that the fireplace was blazing, and she resisted the urge to cover herself with her arms. She had never been naked in the presence of a man before and the whole situation felt a little overwhelming. Especially considering all the things they were planning on doing…

Her partner, on the other hand, seemed very pleased by what he saw. He kissed her again, trying to pull her naked frame as close to him as he could. She felt his hands move upwards, a thumb briefly brushing a nipple and a strange rush of sensations jolted through her frame before being gone again. She stood frozen at that and remained so when his kisses went back to her neck and shoulders before moving to her chest.

A shiver of pleasure ran through her body as she felt him lap at the sensitive skin. As his hands caressed the soft flesh, her world went blank as her mind was nowhere but with the attention he was giving this intimate part of her body. A soft moan left her mouth at every lick and nip, every little touch and peck and when she suddenly felt a tongue press against a nipple, her knees nearly buckled.

It was enough for her to quickly take a step back, squirming against his grip. It had Horace let go and look at her worried, his expression clearly showing he wondered what he’d done wrong. Realizing what he might think, she shook her head, about to explain to him that everything was alright. Before she could do so, however, a better idea occurred that might help speed things along and make her feel less vulnerable. She pointed at his clothes, flushed once more. 

“What say you to us making this equal?”

The small smirk that started spreading on Horace’s face indicated he had no objections to that. He quickly brought her hands to the buttons of his doublet and she wasted no time undoing him, just so she could have a peek at what was underneath. She didn’t have to wait long to get there and when she did, she definitely found she liked what she saw.

Horace was a rather stocky man despite being tall. The main reason for that were his muscles, the result of many years spent on the move and fighting. Several scars were etched into various parts of it, both from battles and training mishaps, but she found it rather suited him. She liked seeing him shirtless and she couldn’t resist the urge to reach out and touch him.

Deciding there was nothing stopping her, she indeed did so and found her cheeks reddening as they traced the lines of his body. It felt smooth and pleasant, she noted, and she could feel the muscles flex under the skin with every little movement. She found herself equally interested by the scars, running her fingers over them as she tried to determine their origins, getting lost in her appreciation for something she no longer had to admire just from afar. 

He didn’t seem to mind the attention either. She heard him sigh contently, leaning into her touch, perfectly happy to just have her take her time exploring. It was something she was only happy to do, right up to the moment her fingered trailed down below his abdomen and found a bulge that definitely wasn’t there before.

The mere sight and feel of that was enough to make her feel embarrassed all over again. She had been so caught up in the moment that she forgot all about not yet having removed the clothes on the lower side of his body. A task she was definitely a bit apprehensive about as what she could see now was already rather sizable…

Breathing in, she then started to undo his pants and braced herself as she pulled them down. She gulped when she did. She had never seen a male organ up close and while in no way monstrous, her would-be lover was definitely on the larger side. Then and there, she realized that might prove to be problematic and she blurted out her main reason for thinking so before she realized it. 

“Um, I think it might be good to mention that I have never done this before…”

There was a short silence, but as Seri looked up at him, she could see Horace’s expression change. Where he previously looked pleased, his eyebrows were now raised before they become part of a deep frown. He looked her over, then looked down his own waistline and she knew then and there that he was thinking the same thing as she was. 

For a moment, Seri wondered what they were going to do. Should she call this entire thing off and apologize? After all, she wasn’t entirely sure anymore whether this was going to work, but she also felt rather bad for leaving her companion hanging.

It was at that moment, however, that the Sentinel moved. She yelped as he easily picked her off the ground, asking him what on earth he was doing. He smiled, kissing her forehead.

“Just trust me.”

With that, he gently lay her down on the bed and crawled on top of her. He kissed her deeply again despite herself, she couldn’t help but respond, her tongue wrestling against his, even though her mind wondered just what he had in mind that made him so confident it would work. A thought that soon fled from her mind again when his mouth was back on her breasts.

A soft mewl escaped her lips when she felt him starting to suck on one nipple while teasing the other with his hand. She felt how a pleasured shiver shot up her spine from where his tongue and fingers worked the sensitive nubs and soon she was deaf and blind to everything but his ministrations. 

Soon she was so entranced that she initially didn’t even register the free hand trailing down, leaving a ticklish path down her ribcage and stomach. Her legs twitched a little as it caressed the inside of her thighs, its touches almost feathery light. Then, slowly, it made its way towards the center, finding the one thing that brought her back to reality with a jolt. 

Horace had just found a very sensitive part of her and every little touch made her muscles jerk involuntarily. She had never experienced anything this intense and she couldn’t stop some more embarrassing moans coming out her mouth. Sounds that quickly turned into a string of pleasured noises as he continued to stroke it.

He drew lazy circles around it, sometimes fast and sometimes agonizingly slow, so lightly yet enough to send electric shocks through her entire frame. This, together with the attention to her breasts, was almost making her dizzy. It was amazing and the only clear thought she had right now was that she didn’t want him to stop.

She stirred a little when she suddenly felt a finger breach her. He eased it in every so slowly, taking great care to watch how her body responded. She couldn’t help but notice that it seemed particularly accommodating to the intrusion, having developed a strange wetness between her legs. In fact, she was surprised just how…good it felt to have something up there…

A gasp rang through the air as she felt him slowly withdrawn the digit, only to gently push back in. She jerked, toes curling involuntarily, her hips bucking against his hand. She blushed madly at this, but her lover simply smiled as he established a slow and steady rhythm, working his finger in and out of her while tending to her breasts.

Seri wasn’t complaining at all, curling up against him as she ran a hand through his short hair. Every little touch, every twist of his tongue and flick of his fingers had her reeling, her mind swimming in pure bliss. She never thought something so simply could feel this good and even when he added a second and third finger, she could think of nothing else but undulating against him to keep that amazing sensation up.

A strange instinct was taking over, one she had never experienced before. A deep-sated need to feel this man against her, inside her, to see this new experience through to the end. To give in to this overwhelming heat and passion that threatened to take up every inch of her.

Suddenly, she felt him pull away from her chest and she let out a displeased moan in response, throwing him a dirty glance. All she got was a grin in return, as he drew another whimper from her by twisting the digits inside her and she could only watch as he kissed her ribcage and stomach, slowly making his way down to wear his fingers were buried inside her. Her eyes went wide and her mind scrambled at the thought of what he might do next. 

The moment he kissed her lower lips, she actually squeaked only for it to morph into a whimper when he twisted his hand at the same time. The muscles in her legs trembled, but she didn’t get time to recover as he started to run his tongue over that little nub between her legs, languidly but intently, gripping her legs with a free hand to keep her in place. For the next few moments, she was completely helpless as he started to work her over with his mouth and hands, yet she was enjoying every second of it. 

Seri could feel waves of pleasure roll over her as she felt him lap at the most sensitive part of her body. Every little movement was deliberate, sensual, alternating between rough and gentle, never letting her know what was to come. At the same time, he moved his fingers in and out of her, building a steady rhythm that was driving her mad.

By now, she was whimpering without interruption and every muscle in her body was on fire, twitching and gasping at every lick, suck and movement. It was too much to bear and yet not enough at the same time. She wanted him deeper in her, to attain something she didn’t quite understand yet.

Suddenly, those fingers touched something deep inside her and the Fire Keeper found her eyes rolling back in her head with a hearty moan. What had happened there, she didn’t know exactly, but Horace was quick to pick up on it. Immediately, he grazed against that spot again, lapping at her nub at the same time, and this time she could no longer even think.

A strange pressure was building inside of her abdomen, growing stronger with every second her lover kept up his ministrations. It felt primal and overwhelming, her entire being tuning in on this feeling as it threatened to take over her entire body. Instinct took over and she gave in, letting go as that force built to its peak and took over.

She cried out as an all-consuming sense of bliss suddenly flooded her body, causing her vision to go white and her body to grow hot and limp. All words eluded her as she simply rode the waves, guided by his hand and mouth as he drew it out as long as possible. It was sweet torture and all she could do was take it in until the brunt of it had passed.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when her vision stopped being blurry. By then, she was panting heavily and her head was swimming. Not that it mattered. What had just happened was easily the best thing she had ever experienced and right now, she wanted nothing more than simply lie back and enjoy the afterglow.

She focused her attention on Horace. The Sentinel was looking her over, both with affectionate concern and clearly a great sense of self-satisfaction. She would have joked about that, perhaps, were it not for the fact she was a little too tired to do so, all thanks to him.

She simply smiled at him, sighing contently as he felt him withdraw his hand before caressing her body. Seri happily accepted his affections, reveling in the sense of closeness as he lay against her, kissing her brow. The intimacy felt good after such an intense experience and she curled up against him as she waited for her body to recover.

It was there, however, that she realized he hadn’t gotten nearly as much out of it as she did. After all, she doubted he’d felt the same as she did or that he’d gained the same level of relief from simply watching her. If anything, the bulge against her leg told her that was definitely not the case.

She blushed. “Oh dear… There is still more to come, is there not?”


	2. A Covert Tryst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horace and Seri go a little further.

Horace smiled, instantly confirming her suspicions and her blush only grew deeper. Of course, she wanted him to have a good time as well, but as it was now, she felt rather…out of commission. She wasn’t in any shape to actually have an encounter that didn’t just involve her lying there and frankly, she wanted a little more than that.

Then it occurred to her that what he’d done for her might also be a possibility the other way around. If he could use his mouth and hands on her, then surely it would also work the other way around. The thought was a little embarrassing, but it seemed like a good way to please him until she was ready for a bit more. 

Once she found some strength in her limbs again, she sat up and crawled on top of Horace. He was only happy to let her, immediately pulling her close for another kiss. She welcomed the feeling of his lips on hers again, being the first this time to slip her tongue into his mouth. He chuckled in the kiss, running his hands over her back, seemingly savoring the feeling of her skin.

His attention was definitely welcomed, but it wasn’t long before she pulled back. Instead, she pressed her lips to the skin of his throat, gently lapping at it and drawing a pleased sigh from him. Figuring she was onto something, she did so again, before moving to his collarbone, then to his chest. She curiously curled her tongue around a nipple and while it didn’t prove as sensitive as hers, she nonetheless giggled as she felt him suck in his breath and groan.

The next few moments were spent with her kissing every little bit of exposed skin, fascinated by the different reactions she could elicit from him. She was surprised to learn he was a little ticklish and took great pleasure in every moment she could make him twitch involuntarily. In the meantime, her fingers eagerly trailed over his muscles, enjoying their smoothness and reveling in the mere fact that she was the one allowed to touch them.

Slowly, she started to make her way down from his chest, then to his abdomen, taking in every little groan on his end. As she slowly reached the area below his waist, however, she paused and swallowed. She still wasn’t entirely used to seeing his manhood up close and even now, it was making her blush like the maiden she was.

It wasn’t abnormally large, but rather thick with pronounced veins running up and down the shaft and a large, bulbous head. It looked rather…intimidating seeing it this close to her face and she suddenly wondered if taking it into her mouth, as she was planning on, would actually work. Still, she decided she didn’t know until she tried.

Deciding to start out slow, she reached out. Her hand brushed the sensitive skin and she noticed with some intrigue just how smooth it felt. The moment she wrapped her fingers around it, she could hear Horace let out a sharp hiss. She looked at him for a moment to see if she hadn’t hurt him, but all he did was give her an impatient look.

She chuckled a little at that and started moving her hands up and down the hard shaft. The pads of her fingers rubbed the veins, being careful not to get too rough with him. Not that he seemed to mind, however, as she could feel him twitch in her grip and straining not to buck his hips in respond to every little movement.   
Sensing his eagerness, she wrapped both her hands around his erection. She started to move a little faster, paying close attention to his reaction. This time, he did actually start to thrust and she practically jumped, only for the both of them to laugh and her to proceed a now comfortable rhythm, leaving him to do nothing but moan and move against her hands.

By now, he was immensely hard already and Seri couldn’t help but feel a strange sense of satisfaction at that. There was a sense of pride in the fact that she was the one causing it, that she was the one making this aroused. It was enough to get her excited too and a little more daring as well. 

Bracing herself, she leaned in and darted out her tongue, languidly running it across the shaft. The first thing that crossed her mind as she did was how it didn’t feel as strange as she expected it to be nor did it feel disgusting like she feared. It felt like any other part of his body as she had kissed it and it was that realization that made her repeat the motion. 

Instantly, Horace stilled and she could feel how all his attention was on her. There was a slight start in his reaction, yet at the same time, she could sense anticipation. When she gave his member another slight tug, pressing a peck to the head while fondling his balls, he practically whined. 

Seri repeated the motion, only to get the same effect along with a shudder. He slowly leaned back and, taking this as a sign to continue, she obliged to his silent request. She ran her tongue up and down the shaft, pressing her lips against it on occasion.   
Frankly, she had no idea if she was doing it right, but judging by the reactions she got out of him, she figured she was on the right track. Whatever it was she was doing, he clearly liked it a lot. 

Feeling herself get warm between her legs, she finally decided to go the final mile, wrapping her lips around him and taking him in. She could hear a sharp intake of breath, along with some panting, and it was obvious he tried to keep from squirming. She could feel him grab hold of her head, running his hands through her hair, silently pleading with her to continue. She was only happy to do so.

Taking him in as much as she could, she started to move her head up and down, feeling him against the back of her throat with every movement. She rubbed her lips against the veins, stroking the part she couldn’t take with her hands. Slowly, she found herself growing accustomed to his taste and size, letting out a muffled moan as she could feel him twitch in her mouth.

Her tongue teased the slit, swirling around the length, occasionally staring up at him with those gray eyes of her to see his response. He was practically begging her not to stop and she definitely had no intention of doing so. Not when she had him like this.

It was there that she realized that something about his manhood was changing. An strange salty taste was upon her tongue, warm and not unpleasant. Instantly, she knew what it was and her cheeks turned to fire once more, but she simply continued, swallowing the fluid while he watched and continuing to lap at him eagerly.

She pulled her head to one side to get him out of her mouth and placed gentle kisses along the shaft before running her tongue over his sack and taking it in while working the rest of his length with her hands. Then she turned her attention back to it, nuzzling it before sucking it back in her mouth. He watched her intently, not wanting to miss a single moment of this. She could feel the muscles in his legs tense and she wondered how little it would still take to get him over the edge as well. 

She took his foreskin between her teeth and carefully tugged at it, nearly making him jump. Finally, she pushed him back into her mouth, sucking on him even harder as she took more and more of him with every motion. She loved how he continuously groaning now, swirling her tongue around the swollen crown before she felt it press against the back of her throat. At this point, he was straining not to buck into her and she knew it would only be a matter of time…

Suddenly, however, she felt Horace’s hands around her head. He gently urged her to back away and reluctantly pulled himself from her mouth. She looked at him questioningly, only for him to smile, grab hold of her and pull her on top of him. She yelped, only to smile as he held her close and kissed her deeply. 

Seri was happy to oblige him, pressing herself up against as their tongues battled for dominance. She sighed in the kiss as she could feel his hand sleep between their bodies, again finding that spot that had given her so much pleasure before. As he ran his fingers over it, a now familiar twinge of desire returned to her and she again felt the need to experience that high from before. 

Only this time, she figured the both of them should enjoy it.

The Sentinel clearly felt the same. Soon, she could feel his hands wandering away from her clit, instead settling on her hips. She sensed how he gently moved her down his body and she soon felt his arousal press against her buttocks. She squirmed against it, feeling its warmth against her slit and she couldn’t help but wonder just how they were going to go about this. 

She looked at him, expecting him to change their positions, only for him to shake his head in response. Instead, he gently lifted her hips, positioning her over his erection until the head pressed against her lower lips. There, he held her steady and simply waited and when she realized what he intended she felt goosebumps all over and her cheeks turned to apples.

He wanted her to go on top? The very idea of it was enough to make her embarrassed. She knew very little about sexual positions, besides the most obvious one, and she wasn’t quite sure she wouldn’t look completely ridiculous clumsily moving on top of him. 

On the other hand… She glanced down at his manhood again and once again, she wondered if it would fit easily, if at all. Suddenly, she caught on why he was likely insisting on this. It was her first time, after all, and perhaps it was a better idea if she handled this at her own pace. She smiled warmly at him, quietly thanking him for being so considerate with her. He smiled back, gently caressing her sides, and it was with that encouragement that she slowly started to lower herself. 

She gasped softly as she felt the head part her entrance and it slowly slipped inside her. She was wet and slick enough that he went in rather easily and she carefully descended inch by inch. A soft hiss came out her mouth as she felt him stretch her with every inch, a slight sting running through her body from her womanhood. Her lover noticed and his fingers found her bud again, providing just the added pleasure and lubrication she needed to take him all the way in.

Once she had managed, she held still, giving herself a moment to become acclimated to having him inside of her. She marveled at the fact her body was able to accommodate him and adapted with only the slightest hint of discomfort. It was a strange sensation, yet like his fingers, not unpleasant. And as before, she had a deep urge to move against him and experience pleasure once more.

She decided to start out slow, moving her hips in languid, circular motions that shifted his manhood inside her. She leaned on his shoulders for support, getting used to his girth moving against her inner walls. When there was no pain, she nodded to him in a silent plea to move as well and he was only glad to do so. 

The first thrust was an unexpected jolt, drawing a startled whimper from her, but the next one caused a shock of ecstasy to run up her spine. It took a couple of minutes for her to get used to the new sensation, as she clumsily tried to match his movements with his own. The Sentinel was patient with her, however, and it wasn’t long before they found a rhythm that suited them both. 

Now at ease with the way he felt inside her, Seri felt a bit more at ease in her movements. Comfortably leaning against his chest, She would rise when he retreated and push down when he thrusted, drawing him in as deeply as her body would take him.

It was clear that Horace was immensely enjoying it as well. The usually quiet Sentinel was groaning loudly, moving against her like his life was depending on it. His hands moved up to play with her breasts, tugging at her nipples and she eagerly leaned in, enjoying the extra stimulation as she rode him hard. 

Never in her wildest dreams did she think it would ever feel this good. The feeling of Horace’s hands on her was divine and just the slightest tilt of her hips had his manhood rub over spots inside her she didn’t even know existed. With every new movement, pleasure was coursing through her veins and she was drinking it in, aiming for that peak of pleasure she knew was in reach if only she kept at it long enough. 

At this point, she was vaguely aware of the red marks she was leaving on Horace’s chest and shoulders and whatever part of her still managed coherent thought wondered if she was hurting him. Yet when she thought of pulling back her hands, she found her hands held in place, moaning as he thrusted into her hard and flushing scarlet as he grinned. If anything, it seemed to turn him on and it wasn’t long before he decided to change tactics. 

A yelp left her mouth as he suddenly sat up, only to find it smothered by another passionate kiss. She quickly settled down again, comfortably slumping against his chest, wondering what he was planning on. He was quick to show her when his hands clutched around her legs, wrapped them around his waist before firmly gripping her buttocks and holding her close as he started to pump into her. 

If she hadn't been holding on to his shoulders with an iron grip, the Fire Keeper would’ve toppled backwards as the quicker thrusting sent a shock of intense pleasure through her. He was moving faster now, rougher, every plunge drawing a whimper from her throat. The world was quickly becoming a blur, but she was far too excited to even care.

The whimpers became cries of ecstasy, his frenzied thrusting driving endless of pleasure through her. Whatever conscious part of her remained was very glad he was holding her close, as she was currently going limp from sheer overstimulation. He didn’t stop for a second, pushing into her with short, quick but deep movements. Again, she found her nails raking over his back, spurring him on, bucking against him as his torso had her legs spread wide enough for his pelvis to stimulate her clit. 

Gripping onto him tightly, she matched his movements stroke for stroke, pushing herself on top of him in a haze of primal desire. Her teeth sank into his shoulder, squirming in delight as the pleasure pulsed through her frame. By now, if she could speak at all, it was mostly begging and pleading, egging him on to bring her to that peak that was just within reach.

It only took a couple of seconds before, at last, she was experiencing her second high, the pleasure exploding through her like a rush of water washing over her. This time, she did scream, the sound bouncing off the walls followed by soft murmurs of praise for her lover. The Fire Keeper bucked against him out of instinct, driving the thick length into her and grinding against him, determined to draw this out for all she could. 

Horace never slowed down for a moment, prolonging her orgasm while using the slickness to move even harder. His fingers dug into her skin and she could hear him groan her name as his member twitched inside her and he followed her blissful ascent. She could only vaguely feel him spent himself inside her, feeling the heat coat her inner walls, before collapsing back onto the bed and pulling her with him. 

Seri didn’t complain at all. Instead, she used her remaining strength to curl up against his chest, where she welcomed the feeling of his arms wrapping around her. She nuzzled him, drawing a soft chuckle from the Sentinel as she felt a stray hand run through her hair. 

To say she was tired was an understatement. Right now, she felt like she barely had the strength to lift a finger, her body feeling hot to the touch and comfortably numb. She could hear his heartbeat just underneath the skin, hammering as it coped with the receding rush of adrenaline and the peaceful afterglow that followed.

The Fire Keeper was simply content to leave it that way for now, simply basking in his presence and reveling in his closeness. He was warm and comfortable and she sensed a pleasant pulsing warmth coming from where they were still connected, as well as the fluids of his labor seeping out of her. It was a good thing she already knew where to procure preventative herbs and she figured she’d definitely need to do that come morning. 

Still, she decided that would come later as she simply planted a lazy kiss on his lips and smiled. “Was that as fun to you as it was to me?”

Horace responded with a chuckle. She could feel him run his hands over her body, as if to check for any injuries or discomfort regardless. Once he was suitably reassured that she was in good shape, he lay back again. She figured he was as fatigued as she was but she nonetheless appreciated his concern, just as much as the fact he’d made her first time virtually painless and wonderful.

It was more than she could say she did for him…

She winced as she spotted the edges of red streaks which likely ran all the way over his back, as well as the marks of her teeth on his shoulder. She hadn’t actually broken the skin or drawn blood, but it still left a mark. Soon her face matched the color of those marks and she pressed her lips to the one on his shoulder to show her contrition. 

“My apologies about that. I do not know what came over me…”

The little grin she got in response, however, showed that the Sentinel wasn’t exactly troubled. Taking it as a sign that he apparently liked things a little rough, she decided to settle for that and finally let him slip out of her, simply holding him close while embracing the silence. Neither one of them seemed in any hurry to leave and that suited her just fine.

Outside, she could hear the faint sound of the banquet in the distance. She could vaguely detect the sound of flutes and she was quite certain there were some acrobatic dancers from the East entertaining the guests. No doubt they were having fun, but she doubted any of them were enjoying herself as much as she did here in the privacy of her chambers.

She happily accepted some of the food that Horace offered her from the plate he brought. It tasted good even when cold and as they munched on the remains in peaceful quiet, she couldn’t help but feel a little more flirtatious again. So, in a particularly daring mood, she took a cherry from the plate, put the stem between her teeth and offered it to him. 

Horace’s eyebrows raised for a moment, only to snicker. He leaned in, taking the fruit from her with his mouth. He quickly pecked her on the lips as well before eating it and she found herself giggling as well. After all, who said they had to take post-coital relations so seriously? Besides, it wasn’t like she didn’t enjoy his kisses.

It was for that reason that she leaned in and stole another, though it was clear that Horace was more than willing to give them freely. Soon, the two of them were in another passionate embrace, leaving no part of each other unexplored. Seri found her lips trailing to every part of his body, delighting in the way he seemed to respond to her every move.

“You like that, do you not?”

The Sentinel simply nodded, happily giving in to her attentions and practically pressing into her touches. It filled her with an immense sense of warmth. To know that she was the one whose hands could turn this fearsome warrior to gentle want.

It wasn’t long, however, before it was clear he had more on his mind than simple affection. Seri laughed as she felt him harden against her belly and a now familiar heat forming inside of it. Clearly, there was still some fight left in him, but that was fine with her. She definitely didn’t mind keeping him here a little longer…

She reached out and curled her fingers around his member, sliding them up and down to get him fully erect again. He let out a low groan, thrusting into her hand on instinct. She smirked and kissed his chest. 

“Would you like another round, Horace?”

It was only less than a second before she had her answer. He was on her in a second, kissing her passionately. His hand slipped between her legs, making her shudder and she eagerly pulled him close as she whispered in his ear. 

“So, do you want to go on top this time or…?”

He paused for a moment, seemingly in thought. She wondered what he was thinking of, impatiently pressing herself up against him. Then, with one last peck on her forehead, he suddenly turned her around and gently motioned her to get on all fours.

Immediately, Seri could feel her face heat up. Was he really planning to… She knew animals mated that way, but it never occurred to her that humans could do so too. The idea that he’d take her like that, from behind, was more than a little embarrassing and yet, at the same time, she also found it rather…exciting in an oddly perverted way.

She had enjoyed the passion they’d share moments earlier more than she could ever put into words. She loved the feeling of him inside of her and the pleasure he made her experience with his tongue and fingers. He knew how to please her and did it well. Why not enjoy yet another experience? It wasn’t as if she had intended to remain innocent after tonight. 

She giggled when she felt his hands on her again, running up her sides and across her spine. She felt his lips on her shoulders, holding her close as to make her feel at ease. With a smile, she pressed her back against his chest, rubbing her buttocks against his manhood. He shuddered in response and she looked over her shoulder seductively, wiggling her rear.

“Well, what are you waiting for?”

A small chuckle escaped Horace’s throat at that. He leaned in and kissed her spine, getting on his knees behind her. He gently took hold of her hips and she could feel him at her womanhood once more. 

“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable and I’ll stop.”

She could feel herself get warm all over at him saying that. He perhaps still wasn’t much of a talker, but the fact he cared enough about her comfort to verbally reassure her made her heart beat a little faster. How could she not love him for that?

Still, impatience soon took over and she pressed himself against him, urging him to continue. He was only happy to and she let out a low moan as he positioned himself and slipped inside her. It didn’t hurt at all this time around and she gasped softly as he started to move, his pace slow and deliberate.

Her body arched in response and she lowered her head, closing her eyes to focus on him pushing into her. She was already slick and wet and she shut out everything else but the delicious feeling of him taking her like this. He didn’t go very hard, but she loved how full she felt and how she could sense the slightest motion of his manhood stimulating her. She whimpered softly when he pulled out, withdrawing almost all the way out, before pushing back in, pleasant shivers pulsing through her entire frame.

Without thinking, she slipped a hand back between her legs, stroking that little nub that had given her so much bliss before. The extra attention only excited her more as she contently rocked back against him and allowing her pleasure to slowly build. Her entire body relaxed and she surrendered to the welcome sensations enveloping her.

This was what she had been missing out on her entire life. This kind of intimacy and closeness to another human being, the ability to connect to the most primal part of herself. The Fire Keeper couldn’t help but embrace it, to welcome this newfound sense of humanity and the ability to do whatever she pleased with her own body. This coupling, this encounter both she and Horace decided to engage in for their own gratification, was freedom and it tasted immensely sweet. 

It seemed the Sentinel felt the same way as well. Suddenly, he started to move a little faster, though seemingly careful to see how she would take it. Seri, however, could only groan in delight and push back against him, wanting nothing more than for him to have her for all she was worth and make her second time as unforgettable as the first. 

Horace wasted no time letting go of his restraint. His rhythm grew faster and more urgent. He held her hips as he slammed into her, balls slapping against her thighs. She cried out, wordlessly telling him not to stop, and it only spurred him on. He was quickly becoming merciless, thrusting in her as roughly as he could and she felt herself clenched around him violently.

She was no longer making any attempts to stay quiet, if she had even bothered in the first place. She cried out at every deep thrust, fire gathering in her stomach. Soon, her muscles were giving out and allowed her head and shoulders to rest against the bed, fingers digging into the blankets. She needed release and she didn’t know what she’d do if he didn’t give her that. 

Seri mewled as she suddenly felt him press against her back. A soft kiss was placed between her shoulder blades and she whimpered when he placed his hands on her breasts, toying with the nipples and making her shiver. He then took hold of her and pushed her against his chest, forcing her into his lap as she proceeded to take her even harder.

She leaned into him eagerly, undulating against him, moaning and begging and praising him. Her nails raked over his thighs, her hips pressing down on his unyielding manhood. It was already slick with her juices and when one of his hands slipped down to play with the sensitive nub there, it was all over. 

It took but a few flicks before she had her own orgasm as well, and she bucked up against him, writhing in ecstasy as her world turned white. She screamed his name, frenziedly working herself over him to draw it out as long as she could. It was just what he needed as well…

“Seri…”

Loud growls and the soft mention of her name escaped his throat and it was in like this, buried deep within her, that he came. She cried out as he released himself within her inner walls once more. She clenched around him like a vice as he continued to empty himself, holding her tight while his breaths came out in heavy pants. 

A few seconds later, he collapsed on the bed, taking her with him. Seri once again found himself curled up against her chest. Her breath came out in heavy gasps, both their bodies drenched in sweat from their efforts. She didn’t doubt he was as exhausted as she was as well, though she had to admit this was the best kind of exhaustion there was.

The Fire Keeper nuzzled against him and he took her back into his arms. She found she was coming to like that spot, warm comfortable and safe as it felt. The Sentinel had proven himself a very generous lover and she liked the fact he also remained affectionate after the fact.

Time passed by quietly as they lay there together, gathering their strength. She found herself appreciating it, quietly trailing her fingers over his skin. It felt good to be like this. To simply enjoy some intimacy with another person she loved and trusted and be able to satisfy her own needs for once. To feel this…human.

As she lay there, it felt wonderfully liberating. To leave behind a fate she only chose for lack of something better. She had served faithfully as a Fire Keeper, but now there was no more need of that, she happily embraced normality and today, she had taken yet another step towards that. Perhaps, there was still time after all…

She could still hear the faint sounds of the festivities going on in the hall. She wondered if anyone was missing them at that point. After all, the head priestess of the Sable Church and the captain of the guard were notable guests. The last thing she wanted was to give her king and queen, or anyone else, cause for worry.

With that thought in mind, she sat up again and tried to slip out of Horace’s grip. He looked at her questioningly, even with a little bit of worry. She gave him a reassuring smile and leaned down to whisper in his ear. 

“How about we go back downstairs? Before anyone misses us? And before we miss dessert?”

That remark caused him to grin and chuckle and within moments, he had risen from the bed as well. She offered him use of her washing bowl, so they could both clean off the remnants of their lovemaking, something he gladly made use of. She could feel his eyes on her as she slowly slipped into her silvery dress again and she couldn’t help but enjoy the fact he was so intrigued by her naked form.

Once she had helped him back in his clothes, he offered her his arm and she happily took it. They then walked out and closed the door behind them, back to the hall towards what was hopefully a lovely dessert. Still, she decided, even if it wasn’t, she already had a marvelous evening. 

At the moment, she wasn’t quite certain what all of this would mean for her and the Sentinel. Whether this was merely a recreational coupling between two close friends or if there was indeed potential for something more. Still, she figured, she would find out eventually and either outcome was fine with her. Either way, she knew she was definitely going to invite Horace to her chambers some more in the future.


End file.
